Daughter of a Murderer
by ZubZub
Summary: James hadn't been the only Marauder with a wife and child. Sirius Black had also had a family. However, his wife had been killed the night he was framed, along with his best friends James and Lily. With both parents gone, Remus had been looking after his daughter in secret for nearly 13 years until she is forced to go to Hogwarts. What new adventures will she face? -!3rd Book!-
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Harry potter. All credit goes to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**PROLOGUE - Godric's Hollow - Right after Voldemort attacked the Potter family and Sirius has been framed.**

**(Remus' P.O.V.)**

I apparated just outside the ruins of Lily and James house after I had been informed that James and Lily had been attacked by Voldemort. So much had happened tonight and my body was still in shock from it all. All three of my best childhood friends had been taken from me in a few mere hours. I begun to stumble across the rubble and kicked open the front door.

"James?" I yelled. "Lily? Charlotte?" My voice echoed through the silent house and I felt tears roll down my cheek when I heard no reply. I was suddenly startled when I heard Dumbledores voice coming from behind me.

"Oh my..." He exclaimed crouching down by a pile of rubble. I cautiously approached him; not bothering to question how or when he got here. I gasped when I saw the face of the corpse.

"No... Please, James, no! No no no no no no NO!" I said as I closed my eyes and sunk to the floor. He was dead. Sirius had killed Peter and now he had killed James. He was a monster. Just like his pathetic excuse of a family.

"I'm sorry, Remus," Dumbledore said, holding my shoulders. Tears began to flow down my cheeks uncontrollably.

"This... This isn't happening." I said in denial. "It's... It's all a dream. Yeah... A dream. I'll... I'll wake up in my bed and they'll all be alive again... All of them... They have to be!" No matter how hard I tried to convince myself, I knew this was real. I knew this was happening. I broke down into a fit of sobs again. I watched as Dumbledore carefully moved the body onto a stretcher near Madam Pomfrey, who quickly apparated to, where I guessed was, St. Mungos. I closed my eyes and took several deep breathes before we continued to search for survivors. I knew that Harry had survived as I had been informed that he had been the one to defeat You-Know-Who although I hadn't the faintest clue how he had done so. I had been so relieved when I heard that at least he had survived.

When we finally reached Harrys bedroom, sure enough he was rocking back and forth in his cot; crying as well. His bedroom was even more of a mess. It was completely destroyed and there were blood stains on the carpet. I followed the stains and winded up next to the bodies of Charlotte and Lily.

"I can't believe Sirius would betray his own friends and kill his _own wife_!" I said, looking down on Charlotte. Charlotte had been with Sirius for as long as I could remember and they loved each other. At least, I thought they did. Their daughter, Abbey, had been born not long after harry; On the 28th of November to be precise. She was not even a year old yet and now she would never know her parents. I felt anger rising up inside me. "I trusted him!" I yelled before collapsing to the floor once more. I suddenly noticed that Charlotte was holding a small bundle of blankets. Slowly, I approached her and removed the bundle from her.

"Abbey..." I said, looking down on the sleeping baby. I checked her for a pulse. "She's alive!" I exclaimed. "She's alive!" I breathed a sigh of relief as I held Sirius' daughter close to me. "I'll never let your father come near you again, you hear me? Never..." Gently, I picked up Harry and rushed downstairs, not wanting to be in that hell any longer.

"Dumbledore!" I yelled, grabbing his attention. Hagrid and Minerva were now here and Madam Pomfrey had also returned. "They're alive!" I said. "Harry and Abbey survived!" They looked down at the two, now sleeping, babies with shocked expressions on their faces. Two infants had managed to survive and kill The Dark Lord. Not even a thousand adults could have killed him before.

"This is incredible!" Minerva said. "How is this possible?" We all looked to Dumbledore for answers.

"I believe it was with Lily's love that Harry survived." He replied. "She sacrificed herself for him which created some sort of protective barrier. When Voldemort tried to kill Harry, the spell backfired and he hit himself instead."

"Incredible..." I said under my breathe. "But what about Abbey?"

"I'm not sure..." He said, "That is one question I'll never be able to answer. Perhaps he didn't see her?" He suggested and I shrugged in response. Quite frankly, I didn't care. She was alive. They both were alive.

"But where will they live? Now that..." Minerva started but stopped when she saw my face droop.

"Harry will have to live with his aunt and uncle," Dumbledore stated simply.

"What?" I asked. "Are you crazy? They hated the potter family! They'd neglect him and maybe even go as far as hurting him! They're despicable muggles! Surely I'd be a better guardian?"

"I'm sure you would be..." He said. "But the ministry would not allow a werewolf to look after a child, let alone The-Boy-Who-Lived."

"Stuff the Ministry!" I shouted. "Look... Anywhere but there!"

"Calm down, Remus. You don't want to lash out on us. And I'm sorry but he has to live with them. I can't change fate."

"Fate!" I shouted. "Thats a load of bull and you know it!"

"Enough!" Minerva said. "I'm sorry Remus but there's nothing we can do! Listen to your old headmaster!" Harry had already been taken from my arm before I could argue back again. I looked at the innocent boy in defeat. _I'm sorry, Harry. _I thought to myself. _Hopefully, one day, you'll understand why I couldn't look after you. _He was handed to Hagrid, who placed him in the passenger seat of Sirius' illegal flying motor bike and rode off into the moonlight.

"Whats going to happen to Abbey then?" I asked, now calm. Other emotions had begun to replace the anger I once felt earlier. "She has no family left. Well, none that weren't supporters of The Dark Lord. Please, let me look after her so at least _she_ can have a good life!"

"I'm sorry Remus, but the ministry won't allow that."

"What would they allow then? For her to be hurt because of her fathers actions?" I countered. "After all, I am her godfather now." James was Abi's first choice of godfather however, since he was now dead, I was now technically her godfather.

"Remus, please, calm down. You know being her godfather won't make any different. She'll have to go to an orphanage." He said.

"But, like I said, she'll be a prime target for the ministry. They'll come after her first chance they get. She won't be safe there."

"What do you suggest then?" He asked. How the man had kept calm the whole time, I'll never know.

"..." I thought hard for a moment. "We pretend she's dead."

"What?" Minerva asked.

"Well, if we pretend she died along with... along with her mother, they won't go after her. Then I can look after her."

"Are you suggesting we go behind the ministries backs?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, yeah." Everyone went silent for a moment as Minerva and Dumbledore exchanged looks. "It's not as if you like them anyway, Dumbledore."

"It's not a bad idea." Minerva said. "And it would be better for her safety."

Dumbledore sighed in defeat. "I suppose you could look after her..." I smiled in relief. "However, no one can know she existed. From here on out, she died this very night. I can legally change her name to Abbey Jade Lupin, but you must be careful no one recognises her. It's probably best if she's home educated."

"Of course." I replied.

"This is a big responsibility, you know that?" He asked and I nodded. He then smiled at me. "Well then, we'd better be off to see how Hagrid's doing. You'll be okay to look after the... others won't you Madam pomfrey?" He asked, avoiding using Lily and Charlottes names.

"Of course." She said. I got out my wand out and began to cast the apparating spell.

"Good luck!" I heard Dumbledore say before the world around me began to spin and I arrived back home. I entered my family house and looked down at the infant.

"Welcome to the family, Abbey Jade Lupin!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Harry Potter. All credit and ideas go to J. K. Rowling!

* * *

**Almost 13 years later, Remus' Home**

**(Abbey's P.O.V.)**

I stuffed the last of my school equipment and clothes into my suitcase. "Why did you have to get that stupid job at Hogwarts, again?" I asked, looking at my uncle with a sulky expression. "I was happy being home educated! It'll be 3rd year now and everyone will have their own friend groups! I'll be an outcast!"

"You won't be an outcast," Remus told me. "I'm sorry, I wish it didn't have to be this way but with my 'condition' it's almost impossible for me to get a job. If one comes along, I have to take it. You know we need the money."

I sighed deeply. "But what if they make fun of the way I look?" I asked. My hair was a light blue colour and very short, only reaching just below my chin. It had been like this ever since a potion exploded in my face when I was 9. Wizards often asked if I was a metamorphmagus but sadly I wasn't. I often thought about how cool it would have been if I was one though.

"They won't make fun of the way you look, sweetie." He told me. "Your hairs amazing. I'm sure the kids will comment on how 'cool' you look."

"If you say so." I replied, shrugging. "But what about that guy who broke out of the magical prison?" I asked and he shuddered when I said this.

"..." He didn't reply at first. "You'll be fine." He said although I didn't believe him. "They'll be dementors protecting the castle." Not long ago, the mass murderer, Sirius black, had broken out of Azkaban and was, apparently, after the famous 'Harry Potter' to finish the job he started. For some reason though, there was a small part of me that believed he was innocent. A small part that I couldn't explain.

I forced the suitcase closed and locked it shut. "There!"

"Are you ready?" My uncle asked, picking up his bags and holding his left arm out.

"Yup!" I replied, grabbing his arm. As soon as I touched it, we were instantly apparated just outside the gateway to platform 9 and 3/4. "I'm so excited!" I practically shrieked, letting go of Remus' arm.

"I thought you didn't want to go a minute ago." He said.

"Yeah, well... A girl can change her mind." I replied, chuckling slightly.

He chucked too. "All right then, just run through that pillar there." He said, pointing the pillar in between platforms 9 and 10.

"You're joking, right?" I asked and he shook his head. I examined his face closely. "Fine, you go first." I said, not believing him. He shrugged and began to run towards the 'gateway'. Sure enough, he went straight through it.

"No way..." I whispered to myself. "Magic is so cool!" I soon followed and came face to face with the Hogwarts express. It was a steam powered train but still looked as if it would go pretty quickly. I looked around for Remus and soon spotted him boarding the train. I ran after him and entered the compartment he had just entered.

"Why are you coming with me?" I asked. "Not that I'm complaining but I thought teachers apparated there or something."

"I thought you would want the company." He replied simply. I felt the train begin to move so I sat down on the seat opposite my uncle and gazed out the window. There were many parents waving goodbye to their children and one was even running after the train with a rat in her hand. I guessed that she had a son as boys were always forgetful like that. I never knew my parents. Remus told me they were both killed by You-Know-Who when I was little. Even though I never knew them and I don't remember them, I still miss them sometimes.

"I'm going to go to sleep." Remus told me. "You know, because of the full moon and stuff." I nodded, understandingly. I watched as we traveled away from the station and soon it was out of view. I began to day dream out of the window but I was broken out of my trance when I heard talking behind me.

"Can we sit here?" A girl about my age asked. She had slightly bucked teeth and brown bushy hair. "Everywhere else is full."

"Sure!" I said. "I'm new so I don't know anyone else here."

"You're the new girl?" The boy with ginger hair said, sitting down next to me.

"Yeah, I'm Abbey!"

"I'm Hermione." The bushy haired girl said. "This is Ron," She pointed to the ginger boy. "And this is Harry."

"Harry Potter?" I asked and the boy with brown, out of control hair and glasses nodded. "Thats so cool! Sorry, I can be a bit energetic sometimes. I was home educated so I didn't have many friends." To be honest, I had no friends my age at all. The only friends I had were my dads friends which, when I say it out loud, sounds kind of sad.

"It's fine." Hermione said. "I'll be your friend." I smiled at her and she smiled back. "So. what year are you in?"

"3 I think."

"Same here!" She said, excitedly. "Have you been sorted yet or are you going to be sorted with the 1st years?" She was very curious and energetic but I didn't mind.

"I was sorted before hand as Dumbledore thought it would be a bit embarrassing if I was sorted with the new students. I'm in Gryffindor."

"We're all Gryffindor too!"

"Who's that?" Harry asked, interrupting our conversation. He was pointing towards my uncle.

"Remus Lupin." I said.

"How'd you know that?!" Ron asked.

"He's kind of my uncle."

"Ooh..." Ron said, "I'd hate one of my family members to be teaching me. It'd be so awkward!"

"I know. Tell me about it!" I said and Ron chuckled slightly. We sat in silence for a while until Harry suddenly got up and closed the compartment door.

"Do you think he's really asleep?" He asked me, referring to my uncle, and I nodded.

"Yeah, why?"

"Theres something I need to talk to you guys about."

"If it's personally, I can leave for a couple of minutes?" I suggested.

"No, you might as well know too." He said. He went on explaining about how he'd heard Sirius Black had broken out of Azkaban and was now after him. I knew this already however I listened to him anyway.

"So, let me get this straight," Ron said after Harry had finished talking. "Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban to come after you?"

"Yeah." Harry replied.

"But they'll catch Black, won't they? I mean, everyones looking for him." Hermione said.

"Sure..." Ron said. "Except no ones ever broken out of Azkaban and he's a murderous, raving lunatic." Ron pointed out.

"Thanks Ron." Harry said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Suddenly, the train came to an abrupt holt.

"Why are we stopping?" I asked. "We're not there yet, are we?" Harry went to look outside the compartment but was sent flying back into his seat when the train finally stopped completely.

"Whats going on?" Ron said, fear clear in his voice.

"I don't know... Maybe we've broken down or something." Harry suggested.

"Theres something moving out there!" Ron exclaimed, now looking out the window. I tried to follow his gaze but still didn't see anything. I suddenly felt shivered run down my spine. It felt like all the happiness and good was being sucked out of me. The windows and water were freezing up and I could see my breathe as I breathed slowly in and out.

"Bloody hell, whats happening!" Ron questioned. Out of nowhere, a dark, ghastly figure, dressed all in black appeared at out compartment door. I watched in fear as it looked around. Suddenly, I felt as if the remaining happiness was being sucked from me. I could hear several screams fill my ears and I covered them, trying to block out the sound but it didn't work. There were two female screams and I could also make out the screams of a young male child. It sounded as though they were being murdered. My heart was pounding inside my chest and heard hurt like hell. I wasn't sure how long I could stay awake. I watched through the corner of my eye as my Uncle abruptly stood up and aimed his wand at the creature. Blue sparks flew out of it, pushing the dementor out of the room.

"Abbey!" Was the last thing I heard before I lost consciousness and collapsed onto the floor.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - **I don not own Harry Potter. All credit goes to J. K. Rowling! :)

* * *

**AU - **Before we begin the next chapter, may I just say thank you to my two reviewers, Mack and Guest, for your delightful comments!  
Also, I apologise in advance that not a lot happened in this Chapter and that quite a bit of it is from the book/movie. Sorry! I promise it will get more interesting later.

* * *

When I finally regained consciousness, I was met with a horrible pounding in my head. I groaned as I attempted to sit up.

"What happened?" I asked, rubbing my temples. I noticed that Harry had also passed out and was lying on the floor below me with Ron and Hermione crouching around him, worried. "What was that thing?"

"That," My Uncle started, "was a Dementor. They're guards of Azkaban, probably looking for Sirius on the train." Harry began to moan in his sleep.

"What do they do to you?"

"Suck every last good memory out of you so all thats left are the bad ones." He replied, rummaging around in his pocket for something.

"That... was a memory?" I asked, truly confused. I thought that the screams were coming from someone on the train. I don't remember that ever happening.

He nodded before mouthing the words _'We can talk about it later'_. "Here, eat this." He handed me a piece of some of his favourite chocolate. "It will help."

"You're such a chocoholic." I smirked before taking a bite out of it. "Did anyone else faint?"

It was Hermione who answered me this time. "No, just you and Harry."

"Great 'cause thats not embarrassing." I mumbled.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to have a little chat with the driver." Remus said. He passed me the rest of the chocolate. "Give this to Harry when he wakes up." He then swiftly left the compartment. We stood there in an awkward silence until Harry began to wake up too.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, concerned. We all helped him up off the ground and onto the seat.

"What... What was that thing?" He asked. I began to explain what my Uncle had just told me and what had caused him to faint.

"You gave us a bloody heart attack!" Ron exclaimed once I'd finished.

I handed Harry the chocolate and he examined it closely. "I promise it's not poisoned." I said, laughing slightly. He shrugged and bit into the chocolate.

"So, the women screaming... and the child... weren't people on the train." Harry asked. His statement caught my attention. It was almost exactly what I had heard.

"No..." I replied. "Apparently not..."

* * *

The train ride went extremely fast after that and we soon arrived at Hogwarts. It was a magnificent castle, lit up completely by candle light. However, the rain was ruining the view quite a bit which was a shame.

"It's amazing!" I said, getting off the train. "The castle I mean."

"I know!" Hermione replied. "That was my exact reaction when I first came here. I'm a muggle-born you see so I had no idea something like this existed."

"You're a muggle-born?" I asked and she nodded nervously. "Cool!" We took the rest of the journey by carriage and, once we were there, Professor Mcgonagall led us into the great hall and I sat down about half was down the large Gryffindor table with Hermione next to me and Ron and Harry opposite.

Once the choir had finished singing and the 1st years had been sorted, Professor Dumbledore made his way to the stand and began to speak. He welcomed us all back to Hogwarts and introduced my Uncle as the new DADA teacher.

"So thats how he knew to give you the chocolate." Hermione said in realisation and I nodded in response.

"Potter. Potter!" I turned around and saw that a boy, who was sitting at the Slytherin with extremely blond hair, was trying to get Harrys attention. "Is it true that you and the new girl fainted? Like you both actually fainted?" I blushed in embarrassment when he asked that. I was hoping that no one would find out.

"Shove off Malfoy." Ron told him, turning Harry back around. I heard Malfoy and a few other Slytherins chuckle to themselves. I looked away, still red, and continued to listen to Dumbledores speech. He also introduced the new Care of Magical Creatures professor, who was the schools groundskeeper, Hagrid. He then went on to explain about the Dementors although he didn't sound happy that they were here. There were several whispers going round the room; most of them about Sirius Black.

"Anyway," He finished, "let the feast begin!" Large quantities of food appeared on the table and everyone began to tuck in. I heard my stomach growl. I hadn't realise how hungry I'd been since the dementor attack. I filled my plate up and began to eat.

"This is amazing!" I exclaimed. "Who makes all this food?"

"The house elves," Hermione replied, taking a bite out of her chicken.

"'ey make 'reat 'ood! Ron tried to say but his mouth was full of meat.

"That disgusting Ron!" Hermione said, appalled by his eating habits. To be honest, it was pretty horrible. "Swallow your food before you talk!"

Ron swallowed. "They make great food!"

* * *

Once we had all finished, the trio showed my how to get to the common rooms. When we finally got in, I collapsed onto the sofa.

"It feels good to sit down!" I said, exhaling slowly.

"Yeah it does." Hermione agreed. "Where are you sleeping?"

"Uh... Here." I passed her the paper that had this weeks passwords on, my dorm room number and classes on.

"Thats the my dorm room too!" She said, excited. "I'll show you where it is!"

I was sharing a room with 3 other girls as well as Hermione. It was quite a trek as our room was tight at the top of the tower, but we had a pleasant view from up there so I didn't mind. My stuff had already been taken to my room and was sitting on top of my bed. I sorted my clothes into a trunk under my bed and my equipment and books into my bedside table before slipping on my P.J.s and collapsing onto the poster bed. Normally, I would have got to know my other room mates better but I was too tired at the moment. I had already introduced myself to them so at least they weren't complete strangers.

"Goodnight, Hermione." I said, pulling the curtains closed.

"Goodnight."

* * *

We made our way up the long spiral stairs and stood outside the door of divinations with the other students. Hermione had forgotten one of her books and had told she'd be right back so it was just me, Ron and Harry.

"I never asked," Harry started, "but, do you like quidditch?"

"Boys and their quidditch." I laughed. "I've never played it properly but I used to play one-on-one matches with my uncle and I know most of the rules so, yeah. I think it's a cool game."

"We need a new chaser." Ron said. "You should try out for the team."

"Year, I might." We were interrupted when Professor Trelawney opened the door.

"Come in, come in, children." She told us. "Take a seat where every you like." We entered and I sat down on the table behind Harry and Ron, saving the seat next to me for Hermione.

"In this room, you shall explore the noble arts of Divination. In this room, you shall discover if you possess the sight." With this, she tripped over the small table in fount of her and the class laughed at the irony. "Hello, I am Professor Trelawney. Together, we shall cast ourselves into the future!" I suddenly felt someone beside me.

"Hermione?" I asked. "When did you get here?" I didn't get a reply. She just continued to listen to our professor.

"This term, we'll focus on Tasseomancy, the art of ready tea leaves. So, please take the cup of the person sitting opposite to you."

"If you ask me, Divination is a complete wast of time." Hermione said, trying to read the tea leaves in my cup.

"Yeah, Remus used to try to teach me but gave up when we both found out we couldn't do it. I decided to take Divination this year because I thought maybe it would be better, but it isn't" We both chuckled.

Hermione sighed in frustration. "This doesn't make sense!" We were both startled when Trelawney gasped in front of Harry and Ron.

"Your aura is pulsing, dear! Are you in the beyond?" Ron nodded nervously. "I think you are! Look in the cup. Tell me what you see."

"Yeah, well..." Ron looked down at the book. "Harrys got some sort of wonky cross. That means trials and suffering." He flicked through a few pages. "And, er, that there could be the sun, which means happiness. So... You're gonna suffer, but you're going to be happy about it..." Ron finished, uncertain.

"Give me the cup." She dropped it almost as soon as she touched it. "Oh, my dear boy... My dear... You have the grim."

"Whats the grim?" Somebody asked.

"The grim takes the form of a giant dog." Someone else answered. "It's amongst the darkest omens of our world. It's an omen... of death."

The whole class went silent and stared at Harry is disbelief. Two words flashed into my mind; Sirius Black.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Harry Potter. All credit goes to J. K. Rowling!

* * *

I sighed in frustration as I thought about all the recent events. The one lesson I was looking forward to today was Care of Magical Creatures and even that had managed to go wrong. We were doing Hippogriffs and everything was running smoothly until Draco has to go and open his big fat gob. Hippogriffs were proud creatures and reacted badly when they were insulted. Guess what Draco went and did? Insulted it. He was taken to the healer and, although she said he would be fine, wouldn't stop going on about 'How he could have died' or 'How he was lucky to escape with all his limbs'. Stupid git.

Sirius Black had also been sighted not far from Hogwarts. That worried my slightly as well.

I heard the bell for next lesson and realised that I was going to be late for Defence against the Dark Arts. I knew Remus was DADA teacher and I knew he was my guardian but I wasn't sure how he would treat me now he was my 'professor'. I began jog down the corridors. My jog soon turned into a sprint as I began to panic about what punishment my Uncle would give me. When I reached my classroom, I burst though the door.

"Intriguing isn't it? Would anyone..." My 'Professor' was cut off when I entered the classroom. "Ah, Abbey. I was wondering when you would care to join us."

"I'm, uh, sorry I'm late." I hesitated for a moment. "Sir."

"Thats okay." Wait? I was let off just like that? "So, as I was saying, Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what is inside." I made my way over to Harry and Ron.

"Wheres Hermione?" I asked.

"Dunno." Ron replied. "Not like her to be late."

"No..."

"Thats a boggart, that is."

"Very good, Mr. Thomas." My uncle praised. "Now, can anyone tell me what a boggart looks like?"

"No one knows." Hermione spoke up.

"When'd she get here?" Ron asked. Harry and I shrugged simultaneously.

"They take the shape of whatever the person fears most. Thats what make them..." Hermione was cut off mid sentence.

"So terrifying, yes, yes, yes." Remus said, wanting to get the lesson started. "Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel the boggart. Lets practice it now. Without wands please. All right, after me. _Riddikulus!_"

"_Riddikulus_." The whole class repeated.

"Very good. Now, listen. Repeat it again but very loud and very clear. _Riddikulus!"_

_"Riddikulus!" _The class repeated again. 'Professor Lupin' went on explaining about how not only the spell will work, laughter is what finishes a boggart off so when you cast the spell you must imagine something hilarious.

"Neville, would you join me please?" Hesitantly, Neville joined him up front. "Now, what frightens you most of all?"

"P... Professor Snape." Everyone laughed and Neville went bright red.

"Theres a surprise." I whispered to Harry and he chuckled in response.

"Professor Snape." Remus said, also laughing slightly. "Yes, frightens all. And I believe you live with your grandmother?"

"Yes, but I don't want that boggart to turn into her either."

"No... It won't. Now, I want you to picture her clothes, only her clothes, very clearly in your mind. Now, when I open that wardrobe..." He walked over to neville and whispered in his ear. _'Imagine professor Snape in your grandmothers clothes.' _Neville nodded in reply. "Now wand at the ready! One, two, three!" And with that, he flicked his wand up, opening the wardrobe. Snape walked out of it, glaring at Neville before striding over towards him.

"Riddikulus!" Neville shouted and Snape was suddenly wearing a long, ladies coat and a big, ugly hat. Everyone burst into laughter.

"Wonderful Neville!" Remus said. "Now, go to the back. Everyone form a line!" He began to play music as, one by one, the other students in my class faced their fears.

"Abbey," He called, "can you come over here for a second?" I left my place in the line behind Harry and made my way over to him. "I think its best if you don't face the boggart."

"Why?" I asked. "Whats so bad about my fear? How can you even know what it is anyway?"

"Look, you'll just have to trust me. We can face it another time just not in front of the class." I still didn't understand but I knew it was useless arguing back.

I sighed. "Fine..."

"Look, I'm sorry, I just think it's going to be something very... personal. Something you probably can't remember..."

"I told you, its fine." I reassured him. He smiled.

"Good..." His smile suddenly faded when he saw that Harry was about to face the boggart. When he saw it transform into a dementor, he quickly ran over and placed himself in front of Harry. "Here!" He yelled, his arms sprayed out. The boggart quickly transformed into the full moon; every werewolf's fear. I could only hope that nobody would put one and one together and realise what he was.

_"Riddikulus!_" He shouted and the moon turned into a balloon. He forced the boggart back into the wardrobe and locked it.

"Thats enough for today, I think." He said and the students that hadn't had their go groaned. "If you'd like to collect your books from the back of the class. Thats the end of the lesson." More groans came from the class. "Thank you, sorry! Can't have too much of a good thing, I suppose." At least the groans meant that everyone was enjoying their class. It was nice to know that my fellow class mates thought he was a good teacher. I grabbed my books but suddenly remember something I was meant to ask my uncle ages ago.

"I've got to ask Remus something. I'll catch you guys later, okay." I told Harry, Ron and Hermione and they nodded.

"Ok, see ya!"

Once the class had left, I went up the Remus.

"I'm guessing you're wondering why I stopped Harry from facing his fear?" He asked.

"Actually, no." I replied. "I was wondering if you'd signed my Hogsmeade letter?"

"I can't." He said simply.

"What? Why?"

"A teacher can not sign the paper."

"But you're my guardian!"

"Yes, but I am also your professor which means I am not aloud to sign it." I knew he was lying. He was keeping something from me.

"Is this about Sirius Black?"

"What?" He said, startled. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you seem petrified every time I mention his name." Everything went silent for a minute.

"That is enough, young lady!" He said, sternly.

"What did I do?"

"Please return to you dorm."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll have to give you a detention!"

I was about to argue back but I could see in his eyes that he was about to loose control of the wolf. Instead, I turned around and stormed out of the room. I heard him sigh and call my name but I didn't stop. I ran out of the castle, tears in my eyes, and slumped against the tree outside the forbidden forest.

"This is so unfair!" I sobbed. "Stupid rules..." I stopped when I heard a low growling coming from behind me. Slowly, I turned around to see what it was. A large, black dog was standing behind me, barking and clenching its teeth together.

"Easy now..." I said, trying not to show any sign of fear in my voice. However, I had nothing to fear. When the dog heard me speak, it instantly sat down and began to pant; wagging its tail as it did so.

"Okay..." I said, confused. I cautiously approached the dog and began to pat it. "Good boy!" I said, smiling. "You know, I always wanted to get a dog..." However, I wasn't aloud one as my uncle was scared he might accidentally eat it on the full moon. I didn't tell the dog the part though.

"What do dogs like to do?" I asked, looking around. I spotted a stick nearby. "Wanna play fetch?" The dog barked in response. I threw the stick a few meters away and the dog caught it in mid air. "Nice!" I exclaimed! I repeated this several times until my arm began to ache. "That's enought for today, boy, I think." I slumped down by a rock and the dog sat down besides me.

"Whats your name?" I asked. "Mines Abbey Jade Lupin." The dog instantly stopped wagging its tail and looked at me with disbelief. However, I didn't see it do this. "My friends are going to be wondering where I am. You want to accompany me to the castle?" The dog backed away and began to whimper. "It's okay, you don't have to." I told it. "I'll see you around!" I finished before I began to make way back to the castle._ I'm going mad._ I said laughing. _I've started talking to dogs! _

I turned around, about to say one last goodbye, but the dog had already disappeared.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Harry Potter. All credit goes to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

I sighed deeply before collapsing on the common room sofa next to Harry.

"It's just not fair! This stupid rule about 'teachers not being able to sign the hogsmeade letter'!" I complained.

"I know..." He replied. "Professor Mcgonagall wouldn't sign mine either... I bet its 'cause of Sirius Black..."

"Yeah..." I said, not really listening to his reply as I was deep in thought. "It's funny because, several times, actually, I've seen some sort of dark figure at my window. Looked kind of like a dog but it disappeared before I got a proper look at it." I said completely out of the blue.

"Funny..."

"Yeah. Its not as if it does anything to me, just watches me sleep... Perhaps I'm imagining it... I'm going mad!"

Harry chuckled, "Yeah, probably." He joked, "Well, anyway, we got that stupid potions essay Snape gave us. We better get a move on with that."

"Suppose." I replied "But first, let's do something fun!"

"Okay... Like what?"

"Um... How about we take it in turns to ask each other questions? Whilst we're doing that, we could wonder around the castle?"

"Sounds good to me!"

We got up off the couch and exited the common rooms. The castle was almost completely silent as the other students were either in hogsmeade or in their classes. Our footsteps echoed down the corridor as we made our way around the castle.

"All right, because it was my idea, I get first question!" I said, "Do you fancy Hermione?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"A girly one." I giggled, "Just answer it!"

"Maybe..." I raised my eyebrows at him and smiled, "But... I fancy someone else more..."

"Ooo! Who?"

"Hey, it's my turn now! I meant to ask this ages ago but, why is your hair blue? I mean, like, how come the teachers allow it? Normally they make you turn it back to its original colour?" He asked.

"Because this," I pulled my short hair up, "is permanent. I turned it this colour when a potion exploded in my facE when I was 9. Remus tried to turn it back but... Well, I guess to could say it was unsuccessful. All right, my turn again!"

"Not another love question..."

"No, not another love question! How does my uncle know you? Well, he seems to know you anyway."

"He doesn't really know _me _but apparently he used to know my parents. They were friends; best friends actually."

"I wonder if my parents were friends with your parents too..." I muttered.

"Pardon?" Harry questioned.

"Don't worry." We asked each other several other questions, most of them about who we fancy, before we decided so start the essay.

The rest of the day went extremely slowly and I actually thought time had frozen at one point. Ron wouldn't stop going on about the trip when he got back. I don't think he realised how annoying and small it made me and Harry feel.

"The sweet shop there was amazing, although I never did get a chance to go to the shrieking shack... Did you know its the..."

"The most haunted place on earth, yeah we know." Harry finished, annoyed. When we finally reached the entrance for the common rooms, there was a big group of people surrounding the painting.

"Do you think Neville forgot the password again?" I joked.

"Hey!" An embarrassed and slight offended Neville said from behind us.

"Huh?"

"Let me though, please! Excuse me! I'm head boy!" The snobby voice of Percy Weasley said, pushing the other students out of the way so he could get through. "Get back, all of you! No one is to enter this dormitory until it has been searched!"

"Whats going on?" I asked.

Ginny, Ron's only sister, ran up to us with a worried expression on her face. "The fat lady!" She exclaimed, "She's gone!"

"Be quite!" I heard the Headmasters voice coming from behind us. "Come on, move, move!" I moved to the side allowing the headmaster through. Dumbledore examined the painting carefully before giving Mr. Filch orders. "Round up every ghost in the school. Tell them to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"Theres no need for ghosts professor," Mr Filch replied, simply. "the fat lady's there." He pointed his finger slowly upwards so it was pointing the way he was looking. Everyone turned around to follow his gaze before rushing up to meet the Fat lady and find out what happened. She was hiding and weeping behind some sort of animal in a Savannah like painting.

"My dear lady, who did this to you?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Eyes like the devil, he's got!" She described. "And a soul as dark as his name! It's him, headmaster, the one they all talk about. He's here, somewhere in the castle! Sirius Black!" This sent nervous and worried whispers down the corridors.

"Secure the castle, Mr filch," His whispered to the school monitor before turning to face the rest of us, "The rest of you, to the great hall!"

* * *

Everyone in our dormitory was forced to sleep in the great hall and it would have been all right if it wasn't for the smell. I was worried about Remus as it was a full moon tonight and I could only hope he had taken the wolfsbane potion as I wouldn't want him to loose his mind on a night like tonight; with Sirius Black on the loose! Sadly, though, he won't be able to teach us tomorrow and, instead, Professor Snape was going to take the lesson! The joys!

I could hear Dumbledore muttering something to Snape but he was too far away for me to hear and their voices sounded muffled. I heard words such as 'Sirius', 'Harry' and 'should be warned' but not a lot else. Harry would have a good chance of hearing him as the Professors were towering above him. I decided I would ask him tomorrow but for now, I needed to sleep.

* * *

I ran through the corridors, about to be late for yet another DADA class however, I knew this lesson I wouldn't be let off that easily. I burst through doors only to be met with a smirking Severus Snape.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Professor." I apologised, hanging my head in shame.

"As you should be, Miss Lupin." He snarled. "10 points from Gryffindor and you will serve detention with me tonight!" I walked over to my desk besides Harry and sat down in it. "Turn to page 394." Everyone obeyed. I silently gasped when I saw what topic we were doing today. Lycanthropy.

"Excuse me, sir." Harry said, "Wheres Professor Lupin?"

"That's none of your concern is it Potter, although I believe your little friend over here," his soulless eyes gazed into mine. "Will be able to inform you on his whereabouts. Now, turn to page 394!" He repeated, tapping the device at the back of the room. Pictures were projected into the white screen.

"Sir, we've just begun learning about red caps and hinky punks. We're not supposed to start nocturnal animals for weeks!"

"Quite...!" Professor Snape said, slightly annoyed. "Now can anyone tell me the difference between an animagus and a werewolf?" He asked looking directly at me. I rolled my eyes and rested my head on my hand. Hermione's hand, however, shot right up.

"Please, sir. An animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal. A werewolf has no choice. With each full moon, when he transforms, he no longer remembers who he is. He'd kill his own friend if he crossed his path. Furthermore, the werewolf only responds to the call of his own kind." Malfoy began to make mocking werewolf howls so I scrunched up a piece of parchment paper and chucked it at him.

"Ow! Sir, she threw something at me!" He said, smiling at me.

"No one likes a snitch, Malfoy!"

"Enough! That is the second time you've spoken out of term, Miss Granger. 5 points from Gryffindor. As for you, Miss Lupin, do you want another detention because I'm free tomorrow?"

"No sir."

"Then I suggest that both of you try to retain yourselves! Now, I want two rows of parchment on the werewolf on my desk by Monday morning." Several unhappy groans came from the class.

"But, sir, it's quidditch it's tomorrow!" I pointed out. We had had trials last week and I had managed to become Gryffindors newest chaser. Remus told me he'd buy me a new broom for my birthday as a reward which I was pretty excited about. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Then I suggest you take extra care, Miss Lupin. Loss of limb will not excuse you." I could have slapped him then and there if he wasn't our professor. The rest of the lesson went excruciatingly slowly.

* * *

"I'm so nervous." I told Harry as we walked onto the quidditch pitch. "I mean, sure, I've been hit by a buldger many times when I played with Remus but I've never played in front of a crowd."

"It'll be fine." He reassured me. "No one can see you through the rain anyway."

"Yeah, suppose you're right."

"By the way, how was your detention with Professor Snape last night."

"Amazing! So much fun!" I joked and Harry chuckled in reply.

We stood in our starting positions on the pitch and, before I knew it, the game had started. HufflePuff had managed to grab the quaffel first but the buldger had taken care of that thanks to Fred and George. We had managed to get the quaffel right up to the other end of the pitch but the other chaser, holding the ball, was completely surrounded and stood no chance of scoring. However, I was free.

"Over here!" I called through the rain and the chaser threw the ball at me. I then quickly scored before the keeper could make there way to me.p. "WOOHOO!" I shouted in celebration, giving out high-fives to my other team mates. I had managed to score the first 10 points for Gryffindor!

However, we seemed to go downhill from there on. One hour in and it was 80-100 to Hufflepuff. Our only hope now was Harry. I'd seen him zoom past several times so I guessed he'd spotted the snitch. Suddenly, the air want cold and goosebumps covered my skin.

"Oh no, not now!" I exclaimed, rubbing my arm in an attempt to stay warm. I looked up and saw dememtors flying over head. Harry appeared to be in the middle of them. He then suddenly lost consciousness and began to fall through the air, rushing past me.

"Harry!" I called out, diving down in an attempt to catch him however, I was also loosing consciousness. I could hear the blood curling screams being played over and over in my head. It was enough to drive anyone mad. I tried to hang onto reality but it was almost impossible. The last thing I remember was letting go of my broom.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Harry Potter. All credit goes to J. K. Rowling!

* * *

**AN - **Just a quick note to say thank you to my reviewer Arescuefromreality for your comment! Glad to know you like it!  
Also, I'd just like to apologise for the mistake I made last chapter. I forgot that the quidditch match had had a sudden change and that is was Hufflepuff Vs Gryffindor instead of Slytherin Vs Gryffindor! Sorry! I've changed it now.

* * *

Gradually, I opened my sore, heavy eyelids. I don't remember ever hitting the ground but I knew it couldn't have been good as I was lying in the hospital ward and my arm was bandaged from the wrist to just below the shoulder. Remus was towering over me and he had obviously been crying because his face was bright red and blotchy. I pulled him into a reassuring hug and rested my head on his shoulder.

"You should be resting." I muttered into his ear.

"I had to make sure you were all right." He whispered back and I smiled. "Anyway, shouldn't you be resting too?" I pulled out of the hug and sat the pillows up so I could sit up straight. I then looked around the room. My Uncle was the only visitor and I guessed that was because it was late at night. He'd probably snuck out to see me.

"I suppose I should but right now I can't be bothered." I replied. "What happened? I know the part about the Dementors and me diving down to save Harry but what happened once I lost consciousness?"

"You didn't hit the ground, thank god." He answered, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "Professor Dumbledore managed to catch you and Harry just in time. He was furious when the Dementors came onto the pitch. It was quite scary, I must say." He chuckled.

"How long have I been here?"

"About three days, I think. Harry woke up yesterday and was discharged not long ago."

We sat there silently for a while. "Even though this happened..." I started, "Do I still get a new broom for my birthday?"

Remus laughed, "So long as you use it!"

"Of course!"

Madam Pomfrey burst through the wards doors and jumped when she saw Remus. "Professor Lupin? What are you doing here at such early hours in the morning? Is there something you need?"

"I am just fine." Remus said, using his teacher voice. "Just checking up on young Abbey here. I guess I'll be off now." He bowed his head politely before leaving.

"He's always been a strange one..." She sighed, rolling her eyes. "How are you, Miss Lupin? Hows your head?" I reached up and realised that my head was also bandaged.

"Oh, it's fine." I said before changing the subject. "How was Harry?"

"I think he was more upset than hurt..." She answered.

"Why? What happened?"

"Well, he was upset about you for starters." I smiled at her comment.

"How cute."

She nodded, "His broom was also destroyed by the whomping willow. He seemed pretty upset about that as well."

I was about to reply when a spoonful of disgusting medicine was shoved into my mouth. I gagged on it several times before I properly swallowed it. "Thats Horrible!" I exclaimed.

"You'll be free to go in a couple of hours when that medicine's been digested, Miss lupin." I inwardly celebrated. Nobody I knew liked Hospital. They were smelly and had a horrible feeling to them.

* * *

When I finally got back to my dorm, I was met with a relieved Hermione who pulled me into a breath-taking hug.

"Ow...! Can't...! Breathe...!" I said, panting hard once she'd let go.

"I'm sorry." She apologised. "I was just so worried!"

"Dumbledore was furious." Ron piped in from behind us.

"Yeah, I heard." I said. "Where's Harry by the way?"

"He left to go find Professor Lupin not long ago. Remus wanted to talk to him about something." Hermione informed me.

"Oh, okay."

Hermione suddenly gasped. "I forgot to give you something!" She ran out of the room and came back with four presents.

"My birthday!" I exclaimed. "I completely forgot!" I had missed my birthday because of the accident and I was quite miffed about it.

"This ones from me," She pointed to a small, neatly wrapped present covered in red and gold paper, "These are from Ron and Harry," She pointed to the slightly larger ones wrapped in blue, "And this was from... Actually, I don't know..." The final present was wrapped in a light blue, like my hair, and was fairly box-like. "Open mine first!" I picked up the red and gold parcel and carefully opened it. Inside was a silver necklace with a beautiful pearl attached to it.

"I Love it, Hermione!" She helped me put it on. "Its gorgeous!"

"It was nothing, Honestly." She replied smiling. I then picked up Ron's present and opened it.

"Sweets." I laughed. "Should have guessed!" Next, I opened Harrys present.

"A picture frame..." I said. It had a picture of my Uncle along with his parents, Peter Pettigrew and an attractive looking lady who looked vaguely familiar. "Who's this?" I asked, pointing to the brunette, "And whys parts of the picture folded?"

"That was Charlotte Black..." She replied sadly.

"Charlotte Black..." I repeated, "She was Sirius' Wife, right? I'm guessing Sirius is the person on the other side of the crease."

Hermione nodded, "Both Charlotte and her daughter were killed the night Harrys parents were killed..."

"Betrayed by her own father..." I said, "Poor kid." I placed the photo down by Ron's sweets and picked up the final present.

"Can't wait to see whats in there!" Ron said, excitedly.

"Be careful." Hermione warned, "It could be jinxed..." I cautiously opened the package. Inside was a locket with the letters -A- -J- -B- written on the front. I tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"Damn it... It won't open..." I sighed.

"Theres a letter with it." Hermione pointed out.

I picked up the note that had fallen onto the ground. "It doesn't say who its from."

"Just ready it out loud!" Ron said, impatiently.

"Okay, okay! Don't get your knickers in a twist!" Ron looked at me confused and I rolled my eyes. "It's a muggle thing."

I then began to read out the letter.

_Dear Abbey,  
I'm sorry I __couldn't be here for your birthday. As much as I would have liked to, many people would have been unhappy about me being in the school and I can not reveal who I am, anyway.  
__I got you this. It was meant to be given to you for your first birthday but, unfortunately, with the events that had happened, I was unable to. Your mother would have wanted you to have it. I would have given it to you sooner if I had known who you were.  
__To open up the locket, you must know the special opening charm. I'm unable to write it in this letter incase someone else reads it. I can assure you, though, that you will probably be able to guess it._

_I'm so sorry._

"What was that all about?" I asked, confused.

"No idea..." Hermione replied, almost as confused as I was.

"Bet it's a joke..." Ron said, "Probably from someone like Malfoy..."

"Yeah... It's a nice locket, though." I said, stuffing it into my pocket. I turned around in alarm when I heard footsteps coming from behind us. "Harry! You scared me!"

"Sorry," He apologised, "I didn't mean to. Did you like your present?"

"Yeah I love it!" I told him.

"Oh, before I forget, Remus wanted to see you."

"He did?" I asked, excitedly. "I'd better go. See you guys around!" I rushed out of the dormitory, pushing past students as I ran down the corridor. At one point Snape called my name but I completely ignored him. When I reached my dads rooms, I banged as hard as I could on the door.

"Abbey, why so excited?" He joked, "I'm just kidding, I've got something for you." He let me in and closed the old wooden door behind me. He then knelt down by his bed and began to rummage around under there. Then, he pulled out a broom-like object. I gasped with joy when I saw it. "Here." He passed me the package and I tore open the paper.

"Oh my god...!" Inside was a brand new Firebolt, the fastest broom there was available. "How did you afford this?"

He tapped nose. "You'll never know." I playfully punched him.

"This is amazing!" I pulled him into a hug. "I've got to go try it out!" Ron, Harry and Hermione were waiting outside Remus' bedroom when I exited.

"Guys, guys! Look what I got!" I showed them the side of the broom that had the words 'Firebolt' written on it.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed, "How'd Remus afford that?"

"I don't know but, quite frankly, I don't care!"

"You've got to try it out!" The four of us rushed outside into the open field and, once we were there, I mounted my broom.

"Ready?" I shouted before kicking of the ground. The Firebolt was faster than anything I'd ever ridden before and, at first, it was hard to control however, after of a bit of practice, I was able to get the hang of it. I did several laps around the castle and field before landing back on the ground.

"Thats bloody amazing!" Ron said.

"We're are totally gonna thrash the Slytherins this year!" Harry declared.

"Yes we are!"

* * *

Autumn came and went and before I knew it, it was winter. The weather outside was freezing, so cold that it had begun to snow. Today was another hogsmeade trip and Harry and I were, yet again, stuck at Hogwarts wasting our time doing homework. I don't think Harry was too pleased about it either. Sirius Black still hadn't been sighted since the incident with the Fat Lady, which was a relief, and I could only hope it would stay this way.

Harry and I watched from the clock tower as the other students left; sighing at our misfortune.

"We could try using my invisibility cloak?" Harry suggested, completely out of the blue.

"What?"

"To get into Hogsmeade, we could use my invisibility cloak."

"You have an invisibility cloak?" I said, amazed. "You never told me that?"

"I didn't? Oh, sorry!"

"It's fine. I think thats a pretty good idea, actually."

Harry pulled out his cloak, that he had been hiding under his jumper, and pulled it over us. We then made our way out of the clock tower and towards the big group of people who were making their way to hogsmeade. However, our plan wasn't good enough; Fred and George managed to spot our footprints. They grabbed our arms and began to pull us in the opposite direction.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Good," One of the twins started.

"But, we've got a better way!" They dragged us through the doors of the clock tower and away from the direction we needed to go. They then pulled us into one of the towers before pulling the cloak off us.

"Now Harry, Abbey," Fred said.

"Come and join the big boys!"

"What are you doing!" Harry asked, alarmed.

"Shhh!" One of them said before stuffing an old looking piece of parchment paper into Harrys arms.

"Whats that?" I asked.

"'Whats that' She asks. Well, that there is the secret to our success! George, if you would."

George tapped the paper before saying, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good!" Writing appeared on the paper.

"Messrs Moody, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present the marauders map?" Harry read out loud. I looked over Harrys shoulder as he opened up the map.

"This is a map of Hogwarts!" I exclaimed. "And that... is that really..."

"Dumbledore." George finished.

"In his study." Fred added.

"Pacing."

"Does that a lot."

"So you mean this map shows..." Harry started.

"Everyone."

"Everyone?" I asked.

"Everyone." One of the twins confirmed.

"Where they are,"

"What they're doing,"

"Every minute,"

"Of everyday!"

"Incredible!" I said. "So... Where are we?"

Fred pointed to our position on the map but crossed his eyebrows in confusion when he looked at our names. "Here, although the map must be broken." I looked down on the map. Clearly labelled as my name was 'Abbey Black'.

"Abbey Black?"

"Yeah, a slight glitch I suppose but nothing you should worry about." Despite his words, I couldn't help but worry.

"Unless, of course, you're related to Sirius Black!"

Harry shuddered at the mention of his name. "If I was, Remus would have told me." I assured him.

"Now," George said, changing the subject. "There are 7 secret passages although I suggest you say this one." He pointed to tunnel leading out of Hogwarts not far from where we were standing.

"It will lead you straight to Honeydukes cellar," Fred added, quickly.

"But hurry, Filch is coming this way!"

"Oh and, Harry, Abbey, when you're done tap it and say,"

"Mischief managed! Otherwise anyone could read it!" They said in synch.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Harry Potter. All credit goes to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Harry and I made our way along the secret passage which, like Fred and George said, led straight to the Honeydukes basement. It was misty outside and the ground was covered in snow so we had to be careful no one we knew saw the foot prints we were making. When we finally reached Hermione and Ron, they were admiring the shrieking shack however, Malfoy and his gang were standing behind them, sniggering at them.

"Well, well. Look who's here. You two shopping for your dream home? Seems a bit grand for you, Weasel- Bee. Don't your family all sleep in one room?" He teased, elbowing his fellow friends, jokingly.

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy." Ron told him, knitting his eyebrows together.

"Now that's not very friendly. Boys, I think we're going to have to teach Weasel-Bee to respect his superiors." Draco said, slowly moving towards the pair.

"I hope you don't mean yourself." Hermione said, chuckling darkly. I saw Harry, besides me, begin to crouch down and make a perfectly rounded snowball, obviously getting ready to strike Malfoy. I could only hope he had a good aim. I copied what he was doing.

"How dare you speak to me like that, you filthy little mud-!" He was cut off mid sentence when two snowballs came flying towards him, filling his mouth with snow. He violently began to cough it up. "Who did that?!" He yelled into the forest, which received two more snowballs. "Well!? Don't just stand there!" He told Crabbe and Goyle. His mates began to run at Hermione and Ron however, Harry and I got to them first and kicked the back of their knees, causing them to fall face first into the mud.

"What the...?!" Harry and I next ran over to Malfoy. We pulled his ski goggles over his face and spun him around several times before I gave him a good booting up the backside. He ran off, petrified, into the woods with Crabbe and Goyle following close behind him.

Hermione eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Harry? Abbey?" We pulled the invisibility cloak off and skilled triumphantly at out friends.

"Bloody hell! You have us a right scare there, mate!" Ron said, relieved it was just us.

~8~

"Those weasels never told me anything about the Marauders map!" Ron exclaimed after we had told him how we had managed to sneak out.

"But they're not going to keep it, are you? You're going to hand it over to Professor Mcgonagall." Hermione said, firmly.

"Oh sure. Along with his invisibility cloak, his pack of exploding snaps cards, his-" Ron started.

"Oh, shut up!" Hermione said, irritated.

Up ahead, the Minister, Fudge, was standing outside the three broomsticks with Hagrid, Madam Rosmerta and professor Mcgonagall. They were talking about Sirius Black being here, in Hogsmeade. Fudge looked around nervously before jerking his head towards the pub. The adults all entered the three broomsticks.

"Harry...?" I asked but he had gone. Footsteps were leading towards the door of the pub. "Oh no, I can't be seen!" I exclaimed, pulling my hat over my head.

~8~

**Harrys P.O.V.**

I followed the Minister upstairs, trying not to draw attention to myself but failed miserably. They all sat down on the sofa in the upstairs room.

"Come on, then. Lets hear it!" Madam Rosmerta said, impatiently.

"Years ago, when Harry Potter's parents were marked for death, they went into hiding. Few knew where they were. One who did was black. And he told..." Professor Mcgonagall started but was cut off by an even more irritated Madam Rosmerta.

"You-Know-Who. I've heard this rot. It was all over The Daily Prophet back in the day. And I'll say now what I said then: Of all the boys I ran out of here, Black's the last who would've gone over to the dark side. Hearsay. That's all the Ministry had. Hearsay."

"Ha! Tell that to Peter Pettigrew!" Fudge exclaimed.

"Little lump of a boy... Always tagging after Black and..." Professor Mcgonagall said.

"I remember him," Madam Rosmerta said, "But whats that got to do with it?" She questioned.

"After the Potters were killed, Pettigrew went looking for Black. And, unfortunately... found him." Mcgonagall said, sighing sadly.

"Black was vicious. He didn't kill Pettigrew. He destroyed him. A finger. That's all that was left. A finger - there's your hearsay." Fudge told them.

"Sirius Black may not have put his hands to the Potters, but he's the reason they're dead. And now he wants to finish what he started."

"Harry." Madam Rosmerta confirmed. Of course, I already knew this however, it was the next piece of information that shocked me.

"But thats not the worst of it..."

"What could be worse than that?" Madam Rosmerta questioned.

"This: Sirius Black was, and remains today... Harry Potter's godfather and Abbey Lupins... Father!"

~8~

The door of the Tree Broomsticks suddenly swung open however, nobody came out of it; only footsteps. Knowing it was Harry, the three of us sprinted after him. When we finally caught up with him, he was sitting on a rock near to where we had beaten up Malfoy, crying. I slowly removed the cloak off him. He was staring into the mist, his eyes rimmed with tears.

"He was their friend. And he betrayed them. He was their friend." His eyes suddenly hardened and he began to stare at me. Betrayal was written all over his face. "You...! How could you have never told me!? I thought you were my friend and you never told me!?" He exclaimed, lunging at me.

I backed away, "Harry, what are you on about!? I have no idea what you talking about!?"

"Yeah, right!" He said, "You know what!? I hope Sirius finds me because when he does, I'm going to be ready. When he does, I'm going to kill him!"


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Harry Potter. All credit goes to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

I was actually quite offended by the way Harry had acted around me and the things he had said. He hadn't even given me a proper explanation! Miserably, I strode through the castles hall, although I shouldn't actually be awake as it was after curfew. I suddenly heard footsteps coming from behind me and I swiftly turned around. The black dog that I had seen earlier this year was standing in front of me. It looked slightly disappointed as if it was unable to do something. I was about to approach it but It had already begun to run in the direction of the door. When I looked outside, it had gone.

I decided it was probably time to return to the dormitory as I was getting tired and probably hallucinating however, when I returned, the whole of Gryffindor house were in the common room. Professor Mcgonagall was standing before them in her nightie.

"Whats going on?" I asked Hermione, trying to avoid Harry.

"Apparently Ron saw Sirius Black." She replied.

"That's preposterous, Weasley. How could Sirius Black possibly have got through the portrait hole?" Professor Mcgonagall exclaimed.

"I don't know how he got in! I was a bit busy dodging his knife!" Ron half yelled back, obviously still in shock. "And that bloody cat ate my rat!" He said, referring to Crookshanks.

"Thats a lie!" Hermione said, offended.

"It's not and you bloody well know it!"

"Silence!" Professor Mcgonagall shouted above the squabbling. She then turned to look at Sir Cadogan; the man who was replacing the Fat Lady until she recovered.

"Sir Cadogan. Is it possible that you let a mysterious man enter Gryffindor Tower tonight?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Certainly, good lady! He had the password. Had the whole week's, in fact. On a little piece of paper." He replied.

"Which abysmally foolish person wrote down the passwords and then proceeded to lose them!" Mcgonagall asked. Everyone eyes shifted to Neville, who looked down sheepishly at the ground. Professor Mcgonagall sighed. "Is it always going to be you, Longbottom?"

"I'm afraid so, Ma'am." He replied.

"While we know Sirius Black is gone tonight, I think you can safely assume he will, at some future time, attempt to return. Let me be clear. You are not to move about the castle alone. And you are not to write down the password! Understood!" Everyone silently nodded. "Very well. Go to bed!" Everyone obeyed and returned to their dormitories.

~8~

It was the next night and I couldn't sleep yet again. Buckbeak had sadly been sentenced to death because of Malfoy and his father! Bloody git.

"I just don't understand what he's on about!" I told my uncle. Harry was also still ignoring me and still would't tell me why. "I don't understand what I did wrong!"

"Neither do I but next time I get some 1 on 1 time with him, I'll ask, okay?" He said.

"Okay." I nodded.

He suddenly looked at the door as if seeing a ghost. "Can you smell that?"

"My senses aren't as good as yours." I said. "No, what is it?"

"Harry... Buts whats he doing out this late?" He rushed out of the door and I followed close behind. Sure enough, Harry was standing in the corridor and Snape was with him. He had managed to get the Marauders map off Harry. They turned around when they heard our footsteps.

"Well, well. Lupin. Out for a little walk in the moonlight, are we?" He snarled. I gave Snape the death glare, knowing exactly what he was getting at.

"Harry, are you all right?" Remus asked, ignoring Snape's question.

"That remains to be seen. I've just now confiscated a rather curious artefact from Mr. Potter. Take a look, Lupin. This is supposed to be your area of expertise." Remus snatched the parchment and stared at it, bewildered. "Clearly, its full of dark magic!"

"I seriously doubt that, Severus. It looks to me as if it merely insults anyone who tries to read it. I suspect it's a Zonko product. Nevertheless, I shall pursue any hidden qualities it may possess. As you say, it's my area of expertise. Come, Harry." My uncle stormed off, with a rather anxious Harry following close behind. Once we reached his classroom, Remus slammed the door closed behind us and turned to face Harry.

"I don't know how this map came to be in your possession, Harry, but I'm astounded that you didn't turn it in. Did you ever stop to think that this - in the hands of Sirius Black - is a map to you?" He asked, barley able to contain his anger. Harry shook his head. "Your father didn't set much store by rules either. But he and your mother did give their lives to save yours. Gambling their sacrifice by walking about the castle unprotected, with a killer on the loose, strikes me as a poor way to repay them. I won't cover up for you again, Harry."

Harry turned around, looking rather guilty, and was about to leave but he suddenly stopped before he reached the door. "Professor. Just so you know, I don't think the map always works. Earlier, it showed someone in the castle. Someone I know to be dead."

Only half listening, my uncle replied, "And who would that be Harry?"

"Peter Pettigrew..." My uncle hesitated for a moment.

"Yeah, I saw that too..." I replied, not really sure why I was sticking up for Harry.

"Very well. I'd like you to return to your dormitory now. Oh, and Harry? Don't take any detours." As Harry looked back, Lupin taped the map." If you do. I'll know!" Harry nodded before exiting. "You should return too, Abbey."

"Okay..." I said. "It also got my name wrong too."

He looked up abruptly. "How so?" He asked, fear in his eyes.

"It said my name was 'Abbey Black'..." I answered. He continued to stare at me. "It's probably nothing, don't worry about it. Goodnight." I finished before leaving a rather worried Remus alone in his study.

~8~


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Harry Potter. All credit goes to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

I was the day of the full moon and also the day Buckbeak was going to be executed. It was such a 'barbaric' punishment (As Hermione would say). I was going down to Hagrid's hut with Ron, Hermione and Harry, although I didn't particularly want to go down with Harry, I didn't want to go down by myself either.

"I can't believe they're going to kill Buckbeak!" Hermione exclaimed. "It's just too horrible!"

"It just got worst..." I said. Malfoy, along with Crabbe and Goyle, were watching from behind several rather large rocks.

"Did you see the big, fat blubbering oaf?! Oh, this is going to be rich. Did I tell you, Father said I can keep the head -" Malfoy looked up when he heard us. "Ah, come to see the show?" He asked, snarling.

"You... foul... loathsome... evil... little cockroach...!" Hermione yelled, pointing her wand at Malfoy.

"Hermione, no!" Ron said. Surprised, Hermione turned around. "He's not worth it!"

Hermione nodded and lowered her wand. Malfoy began to chuckle darkly, knowing she would never have the guts to hurt him. Suddenly, WHACK! Hermione's fist collied with his pretty, little face and he fell backwards. Stunned, he leapt to his feet and began to run off into the castle yelling, "Wait to my father hears about this!"

"Go Hermione!" I said, impressed.

"That felt good." She said, a little shocked herself that she had just done that.

"It sure looked as if it felt good!" I said.

~8~

We continued to make out way down to Hagrid's hut. When we got there, Hagrid was standing at the window, staring at Buckbeak sadly.

"Look at 'im. Loves the smell o' the trees when the wind blows..." Hagrid sighed.

"I say we let him go." Harry said.

Hagrid shook his head. "They'd know I did it. And tha' would only get Dumbledore in trouble. Gonna come down, yeh know. Says he wants ter be with me when it... when it happens. Great man, Dumbledore." he sighed once more.

"We'll stay with you too Hagrid!" Hermione said and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeh will not! Think I wan' yeh seein' a thing like this! No. Yeh'll drink yer tea an' be off." He told us, sternly. "Oh, an' one more thin'..." He walked off towards the table on the other side and pulled out some sort of animal from a container.

"Scabbers! You're alive" Ron exclaimed rushing over to meet his pet rat.

"You should take better care of ya' pets Ron."

"I think you owe someone an apology!" Ron and Hermione began to bicker however, I wasn't listen. I was sure I had just seen someone, pacifically me, pop their heads out from behind the pile of pumpkins. Shrugging it off, I turned around but, as soon as I did, one of Hagrid's pots were smashed and Harry was hit on the back of the head by some sort of fossil.

"Ow!" Harry exclaimed, looking out of the window. "Hagrid..."

Everyone turns to look where Harry was looking. The Minister, Fudge, and Dumbledore were approaching.

"Yeh got to go! It's almost dark. Anyone sees yeh outside the castle it'll be trouble! Big trouble! 'Specially you, Harry -" Hagrid said worried.

"C'mon." Harry led us out through the back door, just as the Minister and Dumbledore were entering. We tiptoed over to the pumpkins and hid behind them. Hermione suddenly turned around.

"What?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head, "I thought I just saw... Nothing." We slipped silently into the forest, using the trees for cover as we made our way back up to the castle. Once we were there, we turned around to watch from a distance. The executioner was already standing where Buckbeak had been lying. He raised his axe, the blade glistening in the sunlight, and dangled it there for what seemed like eternity before swinging it down onto the ground. Hermione began to tremble and turned away, burring her face into Harry shoulder.

Suddenly, Ron yelled, sucking on his finger. "He bit me...!" He said in denial.

"Ron! No!" I yelled as he began to pelt after Scabbers. The three of us ran as fast as we could after him and eventually ended up beneath the whomping willow. Ron grabbed the rat and cradled it in his bloody palm.

"Thats not good..." Harry said before yelling, "Ron, run!"

Ron turned around and his face went white and soon as his eyes met us. He began to point in out direction, shaking badly. "Harry, run!"

We slowly turned around and there, in front of us, was the jet black dog I kept on running in to, only it wasn't the friendly dog I knew. It was clashing its teeth together, snarling. It began to sprint towards up and I shielded myself, expecting the dog to leap onto me, but instead it hurtled over us and leapt at Ron, biting deeply into his leg.

"Ahhhhh!" Ron cried out in pain as the dog began to drag him into a hole in the whomping willow.

"No! What are you doing?!" I yelled, chasing after the dog. I suddenly began to hear creaking and remembered where I was.

"Abbey!" Hermione yelled but it was too late. The branch collied with me, hitting me full on in the stomach. I clung onto the tree for my life as it began to shack the brace violently in an attempt to throw me off. I watched as the tree did the same to Hermione, who was holding Harry up by the T-shirt. She then threw him into the gap in the tree that the dog had disappeared into and I soon followed him. I landed face to face with Harry.

"This is awkward...!" I said, chuckling to myself. Hermione fell on us, pushing us closer together. Harry remained silent the whole time; still angry about something I didn't do.

"Sorry!" Hermione said, apologetically. We all got up off the ground and began to follow the path.

"Lumos!" Hermione said before asking, "Where do you think this goes?"

"I have I hunch..." Harry said, "But I hope I'm not right..."

We continued down the path until we came to a sudden end. I looked around and noticed a hatch above us.

"Here, I'll hoist you up." I said, crouching down and cupping my hands. I helped them up before pulling myself up. The room we were in was covered in dried blood and the furniture was completely torn up and smashed. We were in the shrieking shack. Ron was whimpering from the corner, clutching his chewed up leg.

"Ron, you're OK!" Hermione said, gleefully, rushing over to help our friend.

"Ron, wheres the...?" Harry started, but was interrupted by Ron.

"Its a trap! He's the dog! He's an Animagus!"

Slowly, the three of us turned around. There, standing in front of us, was the mass murderer, Sirius Black. Out of instinct, I whipped out my wand and pointed it as his head.

In response, he chuckled darkly. "Now, now, Abbey! You wouldn't hurt your own father would you?"

"...!" At first I didn't respond. "Stop lying!" I yelled. "You killed my parents and now you're gonna pay!" I shouted, walking up to him and jabbing my wand in his face. Suddenly, Remus arrived and disarmed me. "What are you doing!?"

"Stopping you from doing something you'll regret." My uncle told me. Sirius smiled triumphantly. "Looking a bit ragged, aren't we, Sirius? Finally the skin reflects the madness within."

"You'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you, Remus?" They smiled at each other before Remus embraced him like a brother.

"I'm so confused..." I mumbled.

"No! I trusted you! I covered up for you. And all this time you've been his friend!" Hermione yelled, pointing at Remus. "He's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes!"

"How long have you known?" Remus asked.

"Since Professor Snape set that essay..."

"Told you this would happen..." I said, folding my arms and raising one of my eyebrows at Remus.

"So much like your mother..." Sirius said smiling, but his smile soon turned into a frown. "Yes, you glow like the sun. And you howl at the moon. Enough talk! He dies. Now. If you won't do it with me, Remus, I'll do it alone!"

"Sirius, wait-"

"I did my waiting! Twelve years of it! In Azkaban! Trust me, you wouldn't have lasted a week!" Remus eyed his friend before nodding.

"No!" I yelled, disarming Remus so neither of the pair had a weapon. "I'm so confused!? Why? At least tell me whats going on! Why did you betray both Harrys and my parents?!"

"It's a lie! I never would've betrayed James and Lily... I would have never of hurt your mother... Charlotte...!" Sadness was clear in his eyes.

"Is it true...?" I asked Remus and he nodded his head. "You lied to me!?"

"I did it to protect you!" I continued to frown at him. "Look, Someone else betrayed your parents And Sirius. Someone in this room right now. Someone who, until quite recently, I believed to be dead."

"Peter Pettigrew...!" I said in realisation. "'The map never lies'... It never got my name wrong..." I looked up at my father. "Oh my god..."

He smiled evilly at me before yelling randomly into our surroundings, "Come out, come out, Peter! Come out, come out and play..." He began to stalk towards Ron. Suddenly, someone disarmed him.

"Expelliarmus!" Snape was standing at the entrance. "Ah, vengeance is sweet. How I hoped I'd be the one to catch you. I told Dumbledore you were helping your old friend into the castle. And here's the proof."

"Brilliant! And - as usual - dead wrong. Now give us our wands back. Remus and I have a bit of unfinished business to tend to."

As Sirius began to move towards Ron again, Snape put his wand to his neck, just like I had done. "Give me one reason, I beg of you or will I have to hand you over to the Dementors?" Sirius flinched in fear. "Do I detect a flicker of fear? One can only imagine what it must be like to endure the Dementor's Kiss. It's said to be unbearable to witness. But I'll do my best. Now, as I said, give me one good reason."

"This!" I said, pointing my wand a professor Snape. "EXPELLIARMUS!" Snape was sent flying back onto the old bed on the other side of the room. Sirius simply smiled at me.

"Thats my girl!" He said, smiling proudly.

"You said Peter before." He said to me. "Peter who?"

"Pettigrew. He was at school with us. We thought he was a friend." My uncle answered for me.

"No, Peters dead!"

"I thought so too until you mentioned seeing Pettigrew on the map."

"Map never lies!" Sirius piped in.

"It even got my name correct." I said as proof.

"And guess what?! Peters in this very room!" He pointed his wand at Ron yet again!

"He's a lunatic!" Ron said in fear.

"Not you, you idiot! The rat!"

"Scabbers? Scabbers has been in my family for -"

"Twelve years. A curiously long life for a common garden rat. He's missing a toe, isn't he?"

"Yeah, so-"

"All that was found of Peter was his finger!" Sirius exclaimed, irritated that he was having to explain this. "Dirty coward cut it off so every would think he was dead. Then, he turned into a rat."

"Show me." Harry said. Together, Remus and Sirius picked up the rat and held it in front of themselves. They then pointed their wands at the rat and shouted some sort of undoing charm. BAM! The rat turned into a rather small, ugly, rat-like man with thinning hair, dirty hands and bucked teeth. The man began to make a dart for the exit but Sirius and Remus stopped him.

"I didn't mean to! The Dark Lord, you have no idea the weapons he possesses! Ask yourself what you would have done, Sirius. What would you have done!" Peter asked, his face rimmed with fake fear.

"Died! Died rather than betray my friends! And you should have realised, Peter, if Voldemort didn't kill you..." Sirius started.

"We would" Remus finished. The two friends raised their wands and pointed them directly at him.

"No!" I said, covering the man.

"What are you doing?!" Sirius asked, angrily. "This man killed you mother and put me in Azkaban!"

"I know..." I stuttered, "We'll take him to the castle..."

"Thank you, dear girl...!" He blessed me.

"Urg! Get off! Ew, rat man! " I exclaimed. "I said we'd take you to the castle. There, the Dementors can have you and you can suffer a fate worst that death...!" Peter cowered back.

~8~

"I'm... Sorry..." Harry apologised as we made out way out of the shrieking shack. "I didn't realise that you didn't know..."

"It's okay." I reassured him. "You were scared and angry, its understandable. I would have probably done the same."

"Doesn't make it right..." He muttered.

"Accept the apology before I take it back!" I joked and we laughed together. "You know, we're god siblings. Thats quite cool!"

"Yeah, I've always wanted a brother or sister. Someone who... I don't know, what do siblings do?" I shrugged In response. He looked up at the sky. "Someone who will watch the full moon with me." He laughed.

The Full Moon!

I'd completely forgotten! I was meant to pick up my uncles wolfsbane potion from professor Snape yesterday but I had been completely sidetracked by Harry. I looked over to Remus in fear!

"Remus! The full moon!" But it was too late. He looked up at the full moon in fear and began to yell out in pain. My father supported him, trying to help him in his transformation but nothing he did was helping. Remus' whole body began to lengthen and fur began to sprout on his arms, legs and face. Once he had fully transformed, he pushed Sirius of him and howled at the moon.

Peter took this chance to escape and transformed into a rat again, however I was not going to let him go again. I leapt at him.

"Got ya you stupid rat!" I growled at him!

"Abbey, look out!" Came, surprisingly, Professor Snape's voice but it was to late. The werewolf sunk it's fangs deep into my shoulder.


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages and I'm also sorry this Chapter was so short. I promise, though, I'll try to get another, longer Chapter up before the end of the week to make up for it! (I'm going abroad on saturday so I won't be able to update then.)**

* * *

**Wolfman613 - **You're welcome! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far!

**Guest - **Mwa ha ha! I'm just kidding, I'm sorry if you don't like it It's just I wanted to make it a little bit different somehow.

* * *

Pain.

The only thing on my mind. It was one of the most painful things I'd ever experienced; way beyond the exploding potion. It fell like every bone, every cell in my body was being rewritten.

It took all my remaining strength to open my eyelids. I examined the room around me. I was no longer by the whomping willow clutching scabbers in my hands, instead I was in the hospital wing in school. Hermione, Harry and Ron were the only people here besides myself. Hermione had perched herself on a chair next to Harry and Ron was lying on a bed a few beds down from mine. All three of them were in bad shape with cuts and bruises all over their body, although Ron's leg looked extremely bad. It had been completely munched. I'd have to have a word with my dad later. Nothing Madam Pomfrey couldn't heal, though. I wonder what had happened after I'd passed out...

"Listen, Harry." I heard Hermione say, breaking my chain of thoughts. Her voice trembling ever so slightly. "They've captured Sirius as well as Peter..."

"What...?" I asked, butting into their conversation. I slowly sat up; clutching my shoulder in agony as I did so. Of course. I had been bitten... By Remus... "But I thought he'd be freed once they knew Peter faked his own death?!"

Hermione shook her head, sadly. "The minister believes Sirius and Peter were working together, that it was all part of their plan or something... they were extremely vague about it."

"Thats bull!" I exclaimed. "They're just making excuses, now, to throw my father in prison. We have to do something!"

"Theres nothing we can do. Any minute now they're going to perform the kiss..." Hermione trailed off almost nervously.

"The kiss?" Harry questioned.

"It's what Dementors do to those they want to destroy. They clamp their jaws over the victim's mouth and... suck out their soul."

"You mean they're going to kill Sirius?!"

"No. It's worse. Much worse. You go on living. But you have no memory. No sense of self. You're just a shell. An empty shell..." Hermione said.

Suddenly, the Minister, Fudge, burst through the large doors at the end of the room. He was accompanied by several aurors; none of them I recognised though. "Seize her!" Fudge ordered, pointing his finger in my direction. The aurors dragged me out of the bed I was lying in, causing pain from my bite to shoot down my spine, before restraining me with a spell I'd never heard of.

I cried out in agony. "Wha... What's going on?" I said between clenched teeth.

Professor Dumbledore joined us not long after. "What is the meaning of this?" He asked.

"I, Cornelius Fudge, herby charge Abbey Jade Black on the suspicion of helping mass murderer, Sirius Black, to escape from Azkaban."


End file.
